


Aquarius

by Apollymi, Katsuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves happiness. Sometimes it just takes some doing to get there. Sequel to "Restless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is... pretty much still a work in progress. Neither myself nor Apollymi has touched it since late 2005, but it's been on my mind a good bit lately. Hopefully posting what we have will kick-start the thought processes again, no?

_Damn Little One. Damn hand trick. Damn tease._

 _Yamimine, you're babbling._

Bakura forcibly ignored his other half. It was bad enough that he was still sharing a body with his (absolutely beautiful) other half while the stupid Pharaoh had gone into the afterlife, but Little One was also a sexually frustrated teenager. And for some reason, Little One had come to the conclusion that the best way to deal with said frustration...

...was to sexually frustrate his yami as well.

Which was the whole reason why Bakura was at the newest nightclub in Domino at that very moment. His hope was that a night of dancing (and possibly a one-night stand) would help take the edge off, because, really, one can only jack off so many times before he needs a warm body to help relieve the tension.

And Little One had no qualms about scratching his own itch, so why shouldn't _he_ take the time to do so as well?

Now if only he could guarantee that a simple one-nighter would do the trick. With the rate that Little One was sending images, he might need to find five or six willing partners for the evening. No females though; Little One might like women occasionally but Bakura preferred males only.

 _You're strange, yamimine. But I might get a little jealous if you find someone to take you up on the offer._

Once again Bakura ignored Little One in favor of flashing the bouncer his ID. It had been Little One's idea for him to get a fake ID in the first place, but it was his decision to get his actual age printed on it. Which was probably why the guy (tall, fit, big muscles but not his type at all) was staring at it so intently.

"I think this is the first time I've had someone hand me an ID claiming him to be 3,124 years old," the man finally said after a moment. "You are getting in on creativity alone."

"Thanks," Bakura managed to get out. "Are there any slutty types in there?" It was probably rude (and damn Little One for laughing at him) but he was starting to get desperate.

The bouncer blinked at him for a few seconds then chuckled dryly before handing him back the card. "Man, you'll be more hard-pressed to find someone who _won't_ have every known STD," he replied. "But there are plenty of 'clean' kids in there. Have fun." Then he turned to the next person in line.

Bakura ignored whatever drama may be developing behind him and stepped into the club, holding back a wince. He could really do without the strobe lights and pulsing music; at the moment they struck him as rather... carnal, and he didn't need a reminder of why he was at the club in the first place. At least, no more reminder of his mission than the dancing, writhing young bodies all around on the dance floor and along the walls--and was that the Pharaoh's midget and the dancer girl having it on against the wall?! No, wait, they were just dancing, but even the _dancing_ looked to him like sex at the moment. Hell, most modern dancing reminded him of sex even when his Little One hadn't been torturing him with mental images for two days straight.

 _That one's cute, yamimine. I swear he's about to deep-throat that bottle._

...once again, damn Little One. The kid his 'nicer' half had pointed out really did seem to be on the verge of 'throating his bottle of beer. And while that... could be beneficial to him for a moment, he was starting to slip beyond minor means of release. He needed to fuck someone, and he needed to fuck someone _now._

 _Imagine **those** legs wrapped around your waist. Or, here, let me show you._

Bakura couldn't help the whimper he let out this time. Little One had gotten rather skilled at guiding their semi-shared dreams and sending pornographic images through their link. And the past month had been hard enough without the boy pulling out all the stops the past two days... without rest. Hell, Little One had even sent him images while he was studying at school!

If there was a way to completely shut off the link between them, he'd do it in a heartbeat in order to concentrate long enough to pick someone out. But no, both he and Little One had to seal off their end of the link in order to be completely closed off, and his other half was having far too much fun pointing out all his prospects for the evening.

 _Oh wow, look at the ass on that-- **no!** on that one, over by the bar, not near the DJ booth._

Bakura stopped and blinked, momentarily distracted from his mission. Little One had gone from teasing to panicking for a split second. And he seemed very intent on keeping attention away from whomever he was originally going to point out. Curiosity getting the better of him for a moment, Bakura turned his gaze towards the DJ...

...and found his left hand pushing his face around towards the bar. Damn hand trick! Still, it _had_ to be someone Little Onedidn't expect to be in the club if he was going to so much effort to keep Bakura's attention off him. Rather than try to force his gaze back to the left, the thief turned in a full circle until he was facing towards the booth again.

 _Tight leather, boy's got to be **poured** into-- **Blondie?!**_

So _that_ was why Little One yelped; it had to be a shock to the system to see someone you associated with preferring porn and duels over clubbing looking _far_ too fuckable in a nightclub that you _knew_ was little more than a pick-up joint.

There was no way Jounouchi's clothing could be legal; hell, the boy was jail bait and he looked it! The tight leather pants that had first caught Little One's and Bakura's attention were just part of it; add in a red button-down shirt that was half undone, biker boots that did nothing to disguise the length of the boy's legs, a leather wrist cuff on his left wrist and hair slightly more tussled than usual and it was all Bakura could do _not_ to whimper in distress. Now that he'd seen the boy anyone else he might pick up tonight wouldn't compare; Blondie would be in his head and that was all there was to it.

But thankfully Little One had fallen silent, his end of the link firmly blocked.

 _Okay, thief, find someone and then get out. Better yet, find someone and drag him to a dark corner. There's no **way** I'm leaving here without getting off at least once!_

"Bakura?" The voice at his ear was accompanied by a hand resting on his shoulder to get his attention. Thankfully the music was loud enough to drown out Bakura's scream of frustration, even if it did nothing to disguise his sinking to the floor. The very last thing he needed right now was for Jounouchi to realize that he was in the club, so of course that was what happened.

Seriously, if it wasn't Little One fucking with his head it was the gods.

"Are you alright?" And damn it all, Blondie sounded concerned. Any other time Bakura would think it sweet, even if he'd tease the boy mercilessly over it; right now it was just one more thing that he had to force himself to ignore if he was to keep from doing something he would (most likely) regret later. Granted, it would be a lot easier if Jounouchi hadn't taken hold of his arm and pulled him off towards--wait, where was the blond taking him anyway?

It took him about a minute to register that the music was muffled to the point where he could barely hear it and that he had been pushed down onto something soft. Bakura blinked and glanced around.

"Nice bathroom," he managed after another few seconds. "Why's there a couch?"

"Kaiba fixed up all the bathrooms after he found out that Malik-chan likes sex anywhere and everywhere," Jounouchi offered, wetting a paper towel before walking back over to where the strung-out looking thief was seated. "They're a hell of a lot nicer than they were." He cut himself off for a moment to run the towel over the other man's face, frowning a bit as the action drew a groan from his friend. "Seriously, man, are you okay? You look like shit."

"Damn Ryou," Bakura grumbled; absently he noted the blond's pretty brown eyes widening in surprise but he was too far locked into fighting down his instinctive reactions to make mention of it. "Driving me crazy."

"Bakura?" This time it wasn't inquiring about his health, it was more a question of _which_ Bakura he was dealing with. When the frazzled man gave a brief nod, Jounouchi heaved a sigh. "Great. I probably should've just left the Ring where it fell."

At this Bakura looked up, surprise overtaking the need for a moment. _Blondie_ was the reason his Little One had the Ring back? Which meant that Blondie had somehow managed to climb back down into the temple after the collapse to locate it, only because Little One had been lost without his other half? That was actually very sweet and selfless.

And unfortunately it made Jounouchi that much more desirable in Bakura's eyes.

"Blondie," he forced out between clenched teeth, "if you value your virginity, then get the hell out of here in the next two minutes or I'm going to fuck you into the floor." It wasn't an empty threat either; Bakura was wound up so tight that he was positive that if he didn't find a release soon he would go insane. And Little One still had the link blocked up tight on his end so there was still a minimal amount of time to make sure Blondie got out safely.

For almost a full minute the blond simply stared at him, fear and something else warring in his eyes before he gave a faint nod. Bakura heaved a sigh of relief when Jounouchi left his line of sight; he would just sit here and calm his breathing for a few minutes before returning to the dance floor to find someone who could handle being treated a bit rough.

Then he heard the lock on the door click into place.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Porn in this part. There's no way it's _not_ porn.

Bakura blinked. The door was locked. That either meant that Blondie had locked him in by himself to give him time to cool down a little bit or that Blondie had locked himself in _with him_ in spite of his warning. Maybe because of the warning, who knew? All Bakura was aware of for a moment was how deafening the not-quite silence was... and then he heard the complaining.

"The fuck do you mean, you're out?" This was punctuated by Jounouchi beating on the side of the condom dispenser. "Damn it, I need to start hitting these machines _before_ Kaiba and Malik-chan get here.... Do I have time to call Anzu?" he seemed to be talking to himself now. "Mm, no, she'll want to lecture me on preparedness again...."

There was a little voice in Bakura's head--not Little One, he was still hiding--telling him to ask the blond what the hell he thought he was doing. There was no _way_ that Jounouchi was even _thinking_ about having sex with the desperate thief in the bathroom of Kaiba Seto's club. But no, the blond was still attempting to coax the dispenser into giving up even one more condom, which meant that he wasn't in the realm of possibles and maybes anymore.

"This is more than a two condom job, Blondie," Bakura groaned when he finally realized what Jounouchi was complaining about. And the worse part of it was, if Blondie hadn't even been able to obtain _those_ two Bakura _still_ would be jumping him in the next few minutes and taking his chances. "You still have time to leave."

 _Maybe,_ he added mentally. _And that's only if I don't launch myself off this couch in another thirty seconds. Damn Little One, now I'm starting to ache!_

Jounouchi was facing him again, a faint frown on his lips. "Will twice be enough to take the edge off?" he asked after a moment. Once again, Bakura was stunned by the blond's behaviour. Shouldn't he be running the other way, or whining about the thief owing him for this, or even be offering a simple blow job rather than calmly standing there and asking if twice would be enough for the time being?

"Maybe," he found himself answering; the not-Little One in his head was demanding to know what had happened to his integrity. This was _Blondie_ , for gods' sake, the kid who was scared to death of anything having to do with the occult or supernatural--aside from ancient spirits, that is--calmly offering himself up like a virgin sacrifice. Bakura knew that he really, _really_ should be trying to talk the kid out of this... but his common sense was being overruled by the need at the moment.

"Alright then," Jounouchi said with a decisive nod. "Catch." With no more warning than that he tossed both condoms to the still-stunned thief and undid the few remaining buttons on his shirt (which was maybe three; did the boy _not_ know how to button _any_ shirt or jacket properly?). The moment it was off he flipped it inside out and began searching through an inner pocket that Bakura hadn't realized was there.

"What are you--" he started to ask, only to snap his mouth closed when the blond dropped his shirt and crossed the room again, a half-empty tube of lubricant in hand. He offered a quick grin and a shrug.

"Just a little trick Yuugi taught me," he said casually. "You didn't _really_ think he carried his deck around in pants that tight, did you?"

"You talk too much, Blondie." Any other time he would have been insulted at Jounouchi's smothered chuckle but at the moment he had other things on his mind. Like the fact that Blondie really shouldn't bother with shirts and that the boy's hips were made for holding onto. Fortunately the boy was somehow hyper aware of just how much distress he was in; before Bakura had time to finish processing the idea that Jounouchi's skin might taste like sunshine the blond had worked the zipper of his jeans open and slipped his hand inside.

And there went the virgin sacrifice analogy; the kid was _definitely_ no virgin. Not unless he had a more vivid imagination than Little One and practiced his technique frequently. And Blondie _had_ obviously come to the club prepared for a possible sexual encounter; the only real question Bakura would come back to later was just how frequently Jounouchi was 'practicing.'

He realized through a haze that the boy was asking him something, but he couldn't really make it out; his entire thought process at the moment consisted of _need take have_. He whimpered loudly as Jounouchi pulled his hand away, reaching out automatically to catch the blond's wrist. He half-expected a yelp or a cry of protest; when he opened his eyes he found warm brown locked on him, and there was no hint of hesitation or contempt in that gaze.

"Easy, I'm not going anywhere," Jounouchi said, tone bordering on gentle. "Are you going to be able to wait a few minutes or--"

" _Noooo_ ," Bakura found himself whining, tightening his grip on Jounouchi's wrist to the point of bruising. He would regret the marks later; right now he was more concerned with the fact that he was in need and his salvation was only a few layers of clothing away.

"Okay." The tone was still very calm, very gentle, even with an underlying hint of nervousness finally making itself known. His free hand came up to lightly brush over Bakura's cheek, causing a faint shudder to run through him. "I'll take care of you, just one minute more, okay?"

Bakura couldn't manage much more than a slight nod, slowly releasing the death grip he had on the boy's wrist. It was starting to dawn on him once more that Jounouchi was just a kid and should barely even _know_ much about sex, he shouldn't be as confident as he seemed to be. Then his train of thought derailed completely at the sensation of one of the condoms being rolled onto his aching arousal. A low groan escaped him and he grabbed at Jounouchi's arm again, tugging the slightly taller body flush to his side. The blond didn't try to pull away, surprising the still vaguely aware part of Bakura's mind once more by instead dropping a soft kiss to his neck.

"Shh, I've got you," Jounouchi murmured before carefully pulling away from the thief for a brief moment. Bakura watched through glazed eyes as the teen opened the lube and squeezed a bit out onto his fingers before grasping his cock once again. Absently he noted that Blondie neglected to use any of that lube on himself; for the most part his mind was screaming that he needed to fuck the boy _now_.

He shifted compliantly as he felt knowledgeable hands tug at his jeans, sliding them down past his hips and thighs. When a warm weight (too warm, Blondie must've slipped out of the last of his clothes while Bakura was distracted) settled over his lap he automatically placed his hands on either side of the boy's hips and growled low in his throat. Little One's teasing had pushed him closer to the edge than he'd realized, and without sparing a moment to be concerned over whether or not Jounouchi could handle it he pulled the boy down _hard_. It was only the blond's harsh gasp that yanked him out of his need long enough to realize what he was doing; he immediately wanted to apologize for the harm he'd done but at the same time he wanted to see what other sounds he could draw from the boy. He opened his mouth, apology already on the tip of his tongue when Jounouchi rested one hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Just... need a minute," the blond hissed out between his teeth, the only indication aside from the gasp that he felt any pain. The not-Ryou voice spoke up again, only this time it was demanding to know _why_ Blondie seemed to be able to deal with this type of hurt in a sexual situation. He didn't even have to tell it to shut up because before that particular thought was even half-formed Jounouchi shifted slightly, drawing him in a bit deeper and nearly blowing his mind.

"See?" the blond breathed, leaning forward a bit to rest his hands on the back of the couch for balance. A low moan slipped past his lips as he ground his hips against Bakura's. "You don't have to hold back. I can take it," he purred before setting a fast, hard, steady pace.

...what? Bakura somehow forced his eyes to open--it was terribly tempting and easy to leave them closed with Jounouchi riding him the way he was--and locked his gaze on the blond's face. Those pretty brown eyes were closed, dark blond-brown lashes sweeping against his skin temptingly, and his face had a faint flush to it. His lips were parted slightly as he panted and groaned softly. As the thief watched, a single tear slipped from beneath one tightly-closed eye and slid down the boy's face.

That wouldn't do at all. He tightened his grip on Blondie's hips, holding the boy still on his lap. Before Jounouchi could do much more than open his eyes and give him a questioning look, Bakura leaned forward and gently licked the single tear away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He'd already had an emotional attachment to Blondie anyway because of his being Little One'sfriend; this selflessness in giving the thief what he needed at the moment simply cemented that attachment. Thief King Bakura had always looked out for his friends' safety and happiness, and right now Jounouchi Katsuya was pretty high up on the list (actually, at the moment he was higher than Little One; damn little tease was _still_ blocking the link from his end).

Jounouchi's expression was a mixture of confusion and a strange sort of helplessness. "Don't be," he said after a moment. "I'm used to it."

 _Used to... I **am** going to kill someone later, _ Bakura vowed to himself; right now, though, he had a willing partner who apparently felt himself nothing more than a plaything. _That_ opinion had to be changed, and the sooner the better. He wrapped one arm tightly around the blond's waist to keep him still for a few moments more and moved his free hand to cup the back of his neck, pulling Jounouchi forward into a kiss. The blond stiffened briefly before responding, one hand moving from the back of the couch to cup Bakura's cheek. The touch was tentative at best; if Bakura had to venture a guess he'd say that Jounouchi had never _really_ been kissed before.

Careful not to break the kiss, the thief slid his hands back to their previous home on Jounouchi's hips, kneading the skin gently in apology for his bruising grip earlier. Bakura couldn't help but smile to himself when both the blond's arms slipped around his neck; he knew a sign of trust when he saw it, and Jounouchi was handing his over cautiously. It wouldn't do to abuse that fragile trust, and Bakura had no intentions of doing so.

Tightening his hold slightly, he carefully lifted the blond from his lap, nearly off his cock before sliding him back down at a much slower, more sensual pace than the boy had set himself. Jounouchi's whimpered moan was swallowed before it could be given voice, and Bakura lightly bit his lip as he continued to move within the younger boy. Immediately the full lips parted, tongue shyly greeting Bakura's before retreating. The thief took advantage of the invitation, exploring and learning every inch of his new lover inside and out. He felt the boy's hands curl at his shoulders, fingernails biting into his skin, yet he refused to change the speed. Yes, he needed this, but Bakura had never, _ever_ left a lover feeling anything other than intense pleasure; he was not about to start treating one as a toy now or ever.

And if there was anyone who deserved to be treated like gold, it was the teenager he was currently driving mad with his steady (and unhurried) thrusts. Slowly breaking the kiss, careful to lick the lip that he'd bitten previously, he turned his attention to Jounouchi's neck.

"'kura... wha...?" the blond managed to get out between whimpers; Bakura was rather pleased to note a thread of want in his lover's voice.

"Hush," he murmured against the boy's neck, biting lightly and drawing another soft moan from his lips. "Just enjoy the ride, baby." Finished speaking for the time being, he carefully shifted the pair of them so that Jounouchi's back was resting on the seat of the couch. Satisfied that the other boy was in a more comfortable position, Bakura settled one hand on his lover's hip and the other on the arm of the couch before resuming his leisurely thrusts. Apparently Jounouchi didn't mind the agonizingly slow pace too much; all he did when Bakura loosened his grip was twine his legs through the older man's and rest both hands on his shoulders.

If it were possible, Bakura would like to remain where he was at that moment forever; he had a willing lover clinging to him, moving in time with him, and Little One was still silent although he had felt the link reopen (well, Little One had fallen silent after he realized just what was going on between his friend and his other half when he reopened the link--he'd actually squeaked and started scolding Bakura before realizing that Jounouchi wasn't exactly fighting him off). Unfortunately Little One's earlier teasing had been far too much and Bakura bit down on Jounouchi's neck hard enough to leave a mark as he felt his climax finally overtake him. The only thing that made it more bearable was his lover burying his face in his hair as he came almost in unison, his cries muffled somewhat but still music to his ears, the evidence of their shared release spilling onto his shirt. Little One would probably complain about the stains later... or maybe not if the mental sigh he heard was any indication.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, but that was okay; Blondie was still breathing pretty hard himself and didn't seem inclined to make the older man move from his spot on top of him. Bakura was only slightly astonished to find that he didn't really _want_ to get up. All he felt like doing was going to sleep right where he was but... well, the bathroom of a nightclub, no matter how nice, was still no place to find oneself unconscious.

"Hey," he said softly after a moment of comfortable silence, lifting his head from Jounouchi's neck and glancing down at the blond. Just-got-laid was actually a good look for the boy; face slightly flushed, bangs falling over his eyes, those pretty eyes themselves holding a glimmer that spoke of both tiredness and satiation... hell, it made the thief want to take him again right there.

"Hey yourself," Blondie replied, fingers idly combing through the older man's hair. "Feeling okay?"

And there was that selflessness again. Really, the kid had to start thinking of himself a little bit; if his reaction to Bakura slowing things down was any indication then what Jounouchi really needed was a lover who would treat him like porcelain every now and again. Rather than say this aloud, he replied with, "A little better. Damn brat did too much teasing earlier."

Jounouchi laughed quietly, still petting Bakura's hair. "One more go might help, you know. I did offer."

 _Throw his legs over your shoulders! Let's see how flexible Jounouchi-kun **really** is!_

...and he had been wondering when his Little One was going to chime in on the subject. Both aloud and mentally he grumbled, _"Shut up, Little One."_

Little One, however, didn't take the hint. _Oh, come on, yamimine! We both know you want to! We've seen him move; I bet his knees can touch his own shoulders and he wouldn't complain!_

Jounouchi looked sympathetic as Bakura groaned and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. "Bakura being too much help?" he asked quietly.

"Always," the thief king groused for a moment before turning inward again. _Damn it, Little One, it's your fault I'm here in the first place._

 _...in that case, shouldn't you be thanking me by following my suggestions?_

 _Smart ass. You **really** need to learn a few things about cuddling and not ruining the mood, _ Bakura scolded before turning his attention back to Jounouchi, who was still playing with his hair. Aloud he said, "We can't stay in here all night."

"True, if only because Malik-chan will be dragging Kaiba back here in the next hour or so. Still," he added, shifting his hips and biting off a moan as Bakura slipped out of him, "we have time for one more round before then."

 _Take him home, yamimine._ This time Little One's voice was quieter, almost helpful. _Then you can take all night._

"Once more here," Bakura echoed Blondie's words even as he tossed the used condom in the nearby waste basket (which was right beside the couch; apparently Jounouchi was right about Malik and his penchant for sex in semi-public places). "Afterwards... would you come home with me?" He hated sounding so lost, but something inside--and not just Little One--was telling him to not let Jounouchi out of his sight this evening.

The blond's entire face seemed to brighten with his faint smile. "You kidding? I'm yours until you give me away."


	3. Chapter Three

Seriously, he could kill his Little One right about now.

"'I only used a few,' he says,"Bakura groused to himself as he glanced into the box on the bathroom counter. "Last time I checked, 'a few' was not thirty-five out of a box of forty."

"When did you get 'em?" Jounouchi asked from the doorway, leaning on the frame slightly and once more looking far too young to be as experienced as Bakura was beginning to suspect he was. It didn't help matters any that his shirt was unbuttoned again, and the way he was leaning had it hanging off one shoulder in a manner that reminded one of a child playing dress-up with his father's clothing.

The thief heaved an annoyed sigh. "I picked them up two weeks ago." And he really did mean 'pick them up;' once the thief king always the thief king, after all. "I swear Little One must fuck everything that looks at him."

Blondie smirked. "Maybe he's hitting a couple more than once," he suggested. Almost as an afterthought he added, "And he hasn't gotten around to me yet."

 _Can we keep him, yamimine?_

 _You and I are going to have a **long** talk later,_ the thief scolded his other half, a bit amused but still mostly annoyed. _Right now, though, go entertain yourself._

 __Little One fell silent, but Bakura could tell he was still watching them from within his soul room. That was fine, so long as he didn't say or do anything stupid. Shaking his head slightly, the thief king turned his attentions back to Jounouchi, who was still leaning on the doorframe.

"You didn't _have_ to come home with me," Bakura said softly. Now that he was thinking a bit more clearly, the thief was starting to feel guilty about taking advantage of Kats-- _Blondie's_ offer. The blond was just a kid, not that much older than Little One, yet in some way he seemed years older than his peers... Kaiba Seto included.

Jounouchi shrugged, a self-assured smile on his lips still. "I wanted to," he said, pushing off the doorframe and stepping into the bathroom. He wrapped both arms around Bakura's neck and dropped a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And you invited me. Most times I don't even get that much, just 'let's go now' and that's that."

Bakura could almost swear that his eyebrows shot to his hairline upon hearing that. 'Most times?!' Jounouchi was only 17, there was no way anyone looking at him, especially if he always dressed the way he was tonight at the club, could think he was much older than that! How many people were going to die for breaking the teen this way, how many did he have to kill?! And what was that he had said back at the club...?

 _...would you come home with me?_

 _I'm yours until you give me away.  
_  
Jounouchi didn't seem to have noticed as he was still speaking: "It'll be okay if we run out anyway. I know I'm clean, just got my test results back on Monday."

 _That_ definitely got a visible reaction from Bakura. Dark brown eyes narrowed and he caught the blond's chin, made him meet his gaze. "Just for curiosity's sake," he said evenly, " _why_ did you get tested?"

Brown eyes blinked slowly before dropping. "Sometimes I don't have so good a night, y'know? Things go wrong; I just want to make sure I didn't pick up something I wasn't looking for."

Little One was crying in his soul room, Bakura could hear him. In all honesty, the thief was pretty close to crying for the blond himself... not to mention killing for him. None of this showed in his face however; Bakura simply stared hard at Jounouchi before shaking his head. "That settles it, then." The blond looked up, confusion in his expression, which only increased when the older man added, "You're mine now."

"Um, huh?" Jounouchi said, tilting his head slightly in a manner one might attribute to a curious puppy.

Bakura semi-ignored the question. "You obviously can't take care of yourself, ergo, you need a keeper," he said matter-of-factly. "And since no one else seems to have noticed this fact yet, I'm claiming ownership."

 _tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the last bit we've got for the time being. Hopefully this'll make me and Li both kick one another into gear!


End file.
